


Silver Wind

by Rosefellow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Writing Prompt, ear trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosefellow/pseuds/Rosefellow
Summary: [WP] You are deaf. One day your fiance tells you, that she could hear piercing noise that's getting stronger. You tell her to go to the doctor. She never came back. As you go out to search for her, you can see bodies everywhere. There is blood pouring from their ears.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Silver Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this was based off of: https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/gqxerj/wp_you_are_deaf_one_day_your_fiance_tells_you/

Silence.  
That's what you wake up to every morning, are surrounded by every day, and are lulled to sleep by every night. People often pity you for not being able to hear, but it never bothered you. In fact, the only thing that could possibly bother you was how often people gripe about. "Music is something you're missing out on!" or "I would kill myself if I went deaf!"  
  
Your fiancee, your beautiful soon-to-be wife was the only person you've ever met who didn't care. She never bothered to whine about how great hearing was, or anything like that. She played her music loud enough for me to feel the vibrations so I could enjoy it too, she even picked up ASL just to talk when you had barely known each other! That's how you knew she was the one.   
  
The cool autumn breeze whistled through your window screen, blowing away the steam from your coffee as you stared into the backyard. It was a little routine you did every day, just because the little bit of fresh air and wind on your face made you feel alive and happy to tackle the day. You wife was sitting at the table adjacent to you, head in her hands. Just the other day, she talked to you about how she was hearing a piercing noise that was getting stronger. "Closer" as she described it. You joked that she might be going deaf, but realized that was the wrong answer as her glare tore a hole in you. It seems the noise had gotten even worse.  
  
_"Still bad?"_ You signed to her, the movement drawing her to look up.  
  
_"You have no idea. It's making me feel paranoid, like something is coming for me."  
_  
_"Honey, you need to go to the doctor. This could be an infection that you're just ignoring."_  
  
_"It's not **safe** to go outside! I,"_ She waved her hands around in a physical stutter _"-I can feel it. If I go outside, something bad is going to happen."  
_  
You settled you hands on her shoulders, giving her the best puppy eyes you could muster. You knew she couldn't resist those.  
  
....  
........  
............  
  
She stared you down for a record 3 minutes.  
  
_"Fine, fine! Just stop looking at me like that, jesus."_ Her hands flopped to her sides in exasperation. You grinned, spinning on your heels to grab the keys from the island and toss them to her.   
  
_"You get out the door and get some help, ok? I'll be here working so just call me if you need anything"_  
  
Your fiancee rolled her eyes at you, but couldn't hide the grin that spread on her face. She hesitantly strode out the door, and you could feel the vibrations of the garage opening and your car pulling out. Now all that was left to do was sit and wait.  
And wait you did.  
  
When she didn't come back right away, you suspected she drove right to work, despite it being a day off for her. Workaholic.  
  
But when 8 rolled around and the dinner you had made had turned cold, you started to worry.   
  
....  
  
When 2 more hours ticked by without her responding to any of your texts, you began to panic. Hands twitching, you tried texting her workplace.   
All you got was the automated "we're sorry, but no one is available to help you" message. What the hell was going on.  
You decided maybe sitting out on the front steps might do you some good. You had your nose in your work for so long today, it's no wonder your nerves were jumping.   
You opened your door to be greeted by bodies littered across the street. A crashed car was flickering with fire, illuminating the horrific scene in front of you. Looking at the mailman that collapsed in front of your mailbox, he had blood pouring out of his ears. They all did.  
You jumped off the front steps and bolted for your fiancee's workplace.   
  
_How long has everyone been dead for? Is my fiancee dead? Has she been dead for hours?_  
After running as fast as you can, you come across your own car, crashed right into a tree.   
_*This can't be happening. This **CAN'T** be **HAPPENING!  
**_  
Your fiancee's face was frozen twisted in agony, eyes screwed shut. The rest of her body had gone limp.   
  
You didn't care about getting blood on you. You didn't care about holding a dead body. You yanked open the car door and held her, voice cracking as you sobbed. Your throat felt raw from crying, staining your fiancee's shirt with tears. You don't know how long you stood there for. You tried to pretend that you opened the car door to hug her as she came home. She wouldn't mind if the dinner was cold! She never minded! She was always so sweet and understanding, and--and you would eat together and watch a movie and fall asleep cuddling!   
  
But the smell of rust and smoke brought you back.  
  
How did this happen?  
_Why_ did this happen.  
_Why were you not dead too?!  
_  
Movement. There was movement behind you!  
  
Turning on your heel, you saw someone running for you, waving at you and saying something. Watching an earplug they had in fall out with their jogging, something whipped by your head. What felt like wind whipped through your ears. You watched as the same silvery looking wind bolted through the jogger's ear, and launch their remaining earplug out the other side. You watched them convulse for a moment before falling to the ground, instantly killed.  
  
....  
  
It was the noise, wasn't it? The one your fiancee was worried about.  
It's killing people who can hear it.  
And you sent her right outside despite her protests.  
  
You _killed_ her. You _ **killed**_ your fiancee. _This is **your** fault.  
_  
The thoughts swirled around your head as you sank to the cold asphalt below.  
In your numbness, you wondered. Is everyone else dead? Are there some deaf people alive still? What would happen next?  
You didn't care about that right now, though. You unbuckled your fiancee's seat-belt and pulled her out of the smoking car, sitting slowly back down on the ground.   
Maybe if you just held onto her, everything would be ok.  
  
You rocked back and fourth, cradling your dead lover. The night was illuminated by the explosions of car crashes and accidents, filled with screams of fear and agony.  
  
Not that you would ever hear.  
Not that _anyone_ would ever hear again.


End file.
